yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Tanjong Pagar GRC
Tanjong Pagar GRC is currently a five-member Group Representation Constituency (GRC) in Central and Western Singapore, consisting of the Buona Vista, Queenstown, Moulmein-Cairnhill, Tanjong Pagar-Tiong Bahru and Henderson-Dawson electoral wards. Geographically, this GRC consists of the areas of Tanjong Pagar, Queenstown, Tiong Bahru, Tanglin, Orchard Road, Bukit Merah, Buona Vista and Pek Kio. Tanjong Pagar GRC were co-led by Senior Minister of State for Finance and Law Indranee Rajah, and led by Minister in the Prime Minister's Office and Labour Chief Chan Chun Sing. This GRC notably contains the electoral division where the late founding Prime Minister and former Senior Minister and Minister Mentor Lee Kuan Yew had stood since his debut in 1955 until his death on 23 March 2015, after serving for 60 years. History This GRC came into formation in 1991, when it absorbed the Tiong Bahru GRC, Telok Blangah SMC and Tanjong Pagar SMC. Since the formation of the GRC, the ward was notable for its repeated walkovers until the ward faced its inaugural contest on the 2015 elections. The last time where the ward was uncontested was in the 2011 elections, where a group of independents led by Ng Teck Siong were disqualified from contesting this GRC after submitting the nomination papers 35 seconds late, resulting in this ward as the sole constituency to be uncontested. During the time Lee was then-Senior Minister, Koo Tsai Kee substituted Lee for his Meet-the-People Sessions (MPS). After the 2011 elections, Lee retired from the cabinet but remained as MP for Tanjong Pagar-Tiong Bahru until his death on 2015; Indranee Rajah, who substituted Koo for the MPS at the time, became the ward's successor; her ward of Tanglin-Cairnhill was divided into Henderson-Dawson and Moulmein-Cairnhill wards and were helmed by Joan Pereira and Melvin Yong, respectively. Lim Hng Kiang made its debut in 1991 and is the former Minister for Trade and Industry. His constituency (Telok Blangah) was absorbed into West Coast GRC in 1997. Gwendolyn Ng originally stood there until 2013, and was shifted to Jurong East Block 239, then shifted to Pasir Ris. Lim Swee Say made its debut in 1997 as an MP for Buona Vista ward. His constituency has been shifted to Holland-Bukit Panjang GRC in 2001, but Lim Swee Say is now in East Coast GRC and he was the Manpower Minister. Huang Wen therefore moved to Bedok in 2005 after the 1-year stay, and currently she is staying at Tampines Block 229. Khaw Boon Wan made its debut in 2001 to Tanjong Pagar GRC (Moulmein) and he went on to Sembawang GRC from 2006. Currently, he is the Minister for Transport. Saw Yan Naung originally stood for 3 years from 2005 to 2008 before moving to Lentor and Seletar area. Indranee Rajah also made its debut in 2001 to Tanjong Pagar GRC (Tanglin-Cairnhill), together with Chong Wenxin in 2010. Indranee Rajah now moves to Tanjong Pagar-Tiong Bahru (former Lee Kuan Yew's area), and together with Chong Wenxin also moves together. Lui Tuck Yew also made its debut in 2006 to Tanjong Pagar GRC (Moulmein), before he went on to Moulmein-Kallang GRC temporarily in 2011. He announced his resignation in 2015, and the seat was moved back to Tanjong Pagar GRC under Melvin Yong. In addition, Randy Wu was originally staying in Bedok Reservoir before moving to Fragrant Gardens in 2011. Chan Chun Sing and Tan Yan Ni made his debut in the Buona Vista ward (in place of Lim Swee Say) in 2011; the ward had been returned to Tanjong Pagar GRC from the downsized Holland-Bukit Timah GRC. He is currently the Minister for Trade and Industry. After Lee's passing on 2015, this GRC faced its first contest from Singaporeans First, whose candidates included former SDP members Tan Jee Say and Ang Yong Guan. Buona Vista SMC Buona Vista Single Member Constituency was a constituency in Singapore. It used to exist from 1976 to 1997 and it was merged into Tanjong Pagar GRC. Members of Parliament *Ang Kok Peng (1976 - 1988) *Peter Sung (1988 - 1997) Category:Constituencies of Singapore